Entre Tinta y Hoja Oneshot TP
by Blue Sky07
Summary: Naruto anda deprimido, Sakura tambien, ¿sera posible que se enamoren en estas condiciones?, ¿o es que una carta, inspirara este amor?


Nuevo shot, me ha entrado la inspiración hoy, espero que les guste, comenten al final.

Entre Tinta y Hoja

Naruto estaba sentado en su escritorio, no tenia el valor para decirle nada a Sakura, en especial desde que Sasuke había muerto en la guerra, ayudándole a vencer a Madara, el muchacho miro a la ventana y vio un pequeño petirrojo, rió un poco, al ver que trataba de comer de una lata de ramen instantáneo vacía.

Pobrecillo, no sabe que no hay nada para comer - mas fue su sorpresa ver como la pequeña ave, sacaba un fideo de la lata y lo engullía sin ninguna pena, al terminar se fue volando alegre, como si hubiese logrado encontrar el mas delicioso de los manjares - vaya, aunque no era nada, se fue alegre.

Miro una hoja de papel vieja en el escritorio, que nunca había usado y no recordaba como había llegado ahí, sin embargo, la tomo y la observo unos momentos.

Creo que tengo una idea - dijo el rubio feliz, tomo una lapicera de su escritorio y empezó a escribir en la hoja - si no puedo hablarle, al menos puedo dejarle una carta.

"_**Querida Sakura-chan, se que en estos momentos no estas muy de ánimos, se que estas triste, por eso no me he atrevido a acercarme a ti, por que me siento culpable con lo que le paso a Sasuke, si tan solo hubiese sido mas fuerte y menos presumido, hubiese logrado vencer a Madara yo solo, pero no, tuve que depender de Sasuke para vencerlo, en fin, no quiero abrir mas la herida que creo ya he dejado en ti, solo puedo quedarme aquí, a tocarme el corazón y ver como se destroza poco a poco, he fallado a la promesa que te hice hace mas de 3 años, ni siquiera tengo el valor de hablarte, debo comunicarme de la manera mas cobarde, pero que mas da, si con eso puedo sentir que una parte de mi la tienes tu"**_

El rubio paro, se dio que estaba hablando de sentimientos mas profundos que su tristeza por la muerte de Sasuke que en los de ella, sabia que ella al leer eso, vería a una persona que se excusaba por lo que había hecho y que buscaba perdón, sin embargo, no podía hacer eso tan fácil.

"_**Se que tu depresión será la misma que tu tristeza será la misma, pero solo recuerda que nos tienes a todos nosotros, se que ahora puedo parecerte un imbecil que te prometió algo en lo que fallo, pero déjame decirte que yo…"**_

El chico volvió a parar mirando al techo, no sabia si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero, si no podía mirar a Sakura a la cara, no había nada que el pudiera hacer, mas que…

De veras, sin Sakura-chan, entonces, que hago aquí? - pensó el joven, ahora miraba el retrato que había en su escritorio, era de aquel día en el que se tomaron la foto del equipo 7, vaya que como deseaba estar en aquellos tiempos, Sakura lo odiaba, pero…podía siquiera verle a la cara y que esta no soltara una lagrima.

"_**No te haré mas difícil la vida, he decido irme de la aldea, no creo que tenga motivos para quedarme, sin poderte ver a la cara, que era mi placer mas grande cada día…ahora me siento vacío…triste, se que mi decisión es la de un cobarde, pero…¿vale la pena ser el gran héroe de guerra y que todos los aldeanos me quieran a estar contigo?, no lo creo, lo digo por que yo…"**_

Se quedo un momento mirando la foto de nuevo, pero esta vez, solo la miraba a ella en la foto, tenia el pelo largo en aquellos tiempos, pero, aunque se lo cortara, maldición, aunque quedara calva, para el era la chica mas bella del mundo.

"_**Por que yo te amo"**_

Dejo caer una lagrima encima de la carta, sabia que lo que hacia no estaba bien, pero…no quería hacerla sufrir mas, no quería despertar el recuerdo de Sasuke, cuando le viera a el, no quería…no quería que lo mirara como el cuchillo que abría la herida.

Tomo la carta y se la guardo en el traje, salio por la misma ventana en la que estaba el petirrojo y se acordó de algo. Entro de nuevo a la casa, saco la carta y escribió algo mas en la carta, rió un poco, pero sabia lo que iba a hacer, corrió todo el trecho directo a la casa de Sakura, donde ella reposaba dormida en su cama, entro por la ventana de la recamara y se acerco a ella.

Naruto, por favor…- decía la chica entre sueños.

Esta dicho ella me odia, lo sabia - dijo Naruto, que se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Siempre te habían dicho que tu frente era muy grande, pero que mas da, yo creo que si es preciosa - pensó el rubio mientras la miraba con una sonrisa - eres única, Sakura-chan.

El muchacho saco la carta de la manga de su traje y levanto suavemente su mano, para ponerla debajo de esta, para que así cuando despertara, ella la viera, la chica sin embargo, susurro unas palabras.

Naruto, por favor, no te vayas - dijo esto entre sueños, lo que despertó otra pequeña lágrima en el rubio.

Se que ahora te haré daño, pero en el futuro, me lo agradecerás - dijo el muchacho saliendo por donde había llegado.

Un rato después, la mamá de Sakura entro a limpiar el cuarto de esta, al darse cuenta de que su hija estaba durmiendo, se acerco a ella.

Pobre, ha estado así desde que murió el joven Uchiha, ahora tiene miedo de que al joven Uzumaki le pase lo mismo - dijo la mujer con una mueca de pena por su hija, se acerco mas a ella y se dio cuenta de la existencia de la carta.

Y esto, mejor se lo guardo para que no se voltee y la arruine - pensó la mujer, que la puso encima del escritorio - dulces sueños, mi niña.

Sakura se despertó al cabo de media hora mas, con el mal sueño de que Naruto la abandonaba igual que Sasuke en su tiempo hizo con ella.

No voy a dejar que eso pase, no, tengo que…decirle a Naruto lo que siento para que no pase lo mismo con Sasuke - dijo la chica, arrodillada en su cama.

Pensó un momento la situación, pero se dio cuenta, de que Naruto tal vez no le creería, como hizo aquella vez en el País del Hierro.

De seguro creerá que le estoy mintiendo de nuevo, debería hacer algo para que sepa lo que siento, pero que…- miro su escritorio - eso es, una carta!

La chica se levanto emocionada de su cama, llego hasta el escritorio y ahí vio un sobre, algo que ella no había dejado ahí, puesto que era mas organizada con sus cosas.

Esto que será? - pensó, la abrió y se llevo una sorpresa enorme - una carta? De Naruto!

La chica se levanto y volvió a su cama ahí empezó a leer poco a poco que Naruto creía que ella estaba así esos días por la muerte de Sasuke, pero ella negaba con la cabeza ante toda palabra, hasta que llego a la frase que la dejo boquiabierta, "Te Amo" decía ahí, con todas las letras, la chica sabia que Naruto sentía algo por ella, pero creyó que eso había desaparecido con la confesión de Hinata y lo que paso en el País del Hierro.

El…me ama - dijo Sakura en voz baja, casi inaudible - el me ama!

Grito emocionada, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que decía, de que se iba de la aldea, de que el chico que ella amaba se iba, como se fue aquel muchacho de cabellos negros hacia unos años, de que la abandonaba, la dejaba sola, no lo podía creer.

No, pero por que, por que me estas dejando - pensó, secándose las lagrimas, aunque era inútil cada vez salían mas y mas de sus ojos.

Habían unas cuantas palabras mas en la carta, las leyó despacio, eran talvez las ultimas palabras que el chico hiperactivo le regalaría.

"_**Hoy se ha posado un petirrojo en mi ventana, es justo como yo, solo busca la felicidad, asi sea un pequeño pedazo de fideo en una lata de ramen o en la mas grande tristeza, quiero decirme que en estos tres largos años, tu fuiste mi fideo, Sakura-chan"**_

La chica derramo unas cuantas lagrimas mas por esto, pero decidida se levanto de la cama, no iba a dejarle escapar, no lo iba a hacer, pero la puerta sonó, alguien la estaba llamando.

Sakura hija soy yo - llamo su madre desde la parte exterior de la puerta de su recamara - el joven Uzumaki esta aquí, vino a hablar contigo.

Naruto? no te has ido? - pensó, se acerco a la puerta poso su frente en el marco de esta y luego la abrió, para ver a su madre que la miraba sonriente.

De verdad esta aquí? - pregunto la pelirosa con curiosidad.

Hija, de nuevo estuviste llorando? - Pregunto su madre - no me digas que es por lo mismo?

No, mamá, no es por lo mismo - la chica salio y miro por las escaleras, abajo en la sala, estaba sentado aquel chico de cabellos dorados - hola, Naruto.

El chico miro para arriba y la vio, en la escalera, se veía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, tal vez ya había leído su carta y sabia lo que haría.

Mamá nos puedes dejar solos? - le pidió Sakura a su madre, esta asintió y se fue a lavar la ropa.

Sakura-chan yo…- iba a hablar el, pero ella lo interrumpió.

No, he leído la carta, se lo que quieres hacer y no lo apruebo - dijo la muchacha seria en ese momento, el chico retrocedió un poco, pero no se acobardo.

Pero, debes entender…es lo mejor para los dos - dijo el muchacho, que bajo la cabeza, como ya has leído, no quiero ser el cuchillo que abra esa herida.

Pero, cual herida, de que estas hablando? - pregunto la muchacha, que estaba ahora cerca de el.

Por la muerte de Sasuke, se que no pude cumplir esa promesa pero…-la chica lo tomo de la cara y lo miro seriamente.

Ni siquiera pienses que estoy triste por eso - dijo la chica que ahora parece amenazante - estoy feliz.

Estas feliz por que Sasuke murió? - pregunto el chico sin poder creerlo.

No, no por eso - dijo la muchacha contenta - sino por que el iba a morir de todos modos, pero que mejor manera de morir, que ayudando a su amigo.

Si, creo que si - dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa - el fue un héroe en cierto modo…pero espera, por que estabas tan triste?

Por que temía que me abandonaras y murieras como el, por que no quiero…no quiero que te vayas - las lagrimas repoblaban sus ojos, pero nada podía hacer, sino mirar a Naruto a la cara - y eso es lo que casi haces, idiota.

No llores por favor, me destrozas el corazón - le imploro el rubio, secándole las lagrimas de la cara.

Por favor, quédate conmigo - le pidió la chica.

Ahora y por siempre, fideo mió - le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dándole posiblemente el mejor beso de su vida.

_**End**_

Algo cortito, pero en fin, es un One-shot, espero que les haya gustado, Comenten


End file.
